jackwileyhalmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's House of Kids
Jack's House Of Kids is an live-action/American animated television series, which premiered on Cartoon Network. It is produced by Jack Wiley-Halm Television, and the overseas animation is done by DHX Media. Similar to Disney's House of Mouse. Premise The basic premise is that Jack and his friends run a dinner theater club called the "House of Kids" in downtown Toontown, which shows Jack's cartoons as part of its floor shows. Located at a corner of an intersection on Toontown's Main Sttreet, the club is considered a very popular destination by the local populace. Some episodes have specific themes, with cartoons to fit that episode's theme. the theme is usually not beneficial to at least one character, usually Bart Simpson. Many characters from Jack animated films (such as The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Make Way For Noddy, Clifford The Big Red Dog, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Arthur, and Many More) have appeared on House of Kids, mostly as patrons and guest star performers. The show is notable for including many relatively obscure and otherwise rarely-used Jack characters, often with speaking parts. The Show also featured some cameos by characters created for other television cartoons and theme park attractions, but these appearances were few and far between. Each episode explores the comical mishaps of Jack and his associates running the club, which are used as wraparounds for Jack (some of which are classic theatrical cartoons from the 1980s, 1990s and 2000s, but most of which are reruns from CBS, ABC, Nickelodeon, & Cartoon Network). Characters Notable staff at the House of Kids include: Jack Wiley-Halm Entertainment Superstar and general manager/co-owner of the HOuse of Kids. Jack is most visible as the club's flamboyant theater host. Marge Simpson Jack's Girlfriend, show planner and bookkeeper. Marge is responsible for much the club's day-to-day administration. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. D.W. Jack's Best Friends and assistant manager/co-owner of the House of Kids. D.W. is responsible for the overall customer service at the club and attends to the club's VIP guests. He secretly covets Jack's fame and position at the club. Shaggy Rogers Shaggy manages the club's restaurant operations Homer Simpson Jack & Marge Simpson's friend, Bart's father and head waiter of the club. Clumsy yet lovable, Homer manages the club's restaurant operations. Scooby-Doo Shaggy & Jack's pet dog and club mascot Fred Jones Jack's Best Friend and assistant manager/co-owner of the House of KIds. Fred is responsible for the overall customer service at the club and attends to the needs of the club's VIP guests. He Secretly covets Jack's fame and position at club. Daphne Blake Fred's girlfriend and reservation clerk. Somewhat frivolous, Daphne harbors ambitions to perform on-stage at the club with various acts. Lisa Simpson Bart's girlfriend, show planner and bookkeeper. Lisa is responsible for much of the club's day-to-day administration. Her cool, rational personalty has kept the club running in times of crisis. Velma Dinkley Shaggy's girlfriend, show planner and bookkeeper. Velma is responsible for much of the club's day-to-day administration. Her cool, rational personality has kept the club running in times of crisis. Bart Simpson Jack's best friend and assistant manager/co-owner of the House of Kids. Jack is responsible for the overall customer service at the club and attends to the needs of the club's VIP guests. He secretly covets Jack's Fame and position at the clu. Maggie Simpson Marge's Baby and club mascot. Arthur Entertainment superstar and general manager/co-owner of the House of Kids. Arthur is most visible as the club's flamboyant theater host. Buster Entertainment superstar and general manager/co-owner of the House of Kids. Buster is most visible as the club's flamboyant Wiseguy Jack's long-time friend and technician. Wiseguy runs and maintains the club's technical equipment including lights, loudspeakers and video players. Lindsey Naegle Marge's long-time friend and gossip columnist. Lindsey collect gossip and rumors rom all over Toontown for her talk show at the club. Her gossip has occasionally lead to problems for the club's staff. Madelyn Dinkley Velma's younger sister and valet parking attendant. Green Day They From The Simpsons Movie, and a house band with alternating names such as with alternating names such as "The Green Boys", "Greenwork", "Kid Green" and "The Splashing Pumpkins". Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie The TV Show and executive chef of the club. A Notorious glutton, Itchy & Scratchy sometimes eat the food he prepares for the guests just before it is served Mayor of Townsville Mayor artifact and on-site consultant. Jack and his friends sometimes ask for advice from Mayor of Townsville on a variety of issues. He is also available for queries the club's guests. Unsurpisingly, the Ms. Belluum can often be found starring at the Mayor. Sally A talking microphone and annoucer. He usually assists Mickey in presenting and ending events on-stage nightly. Handy Helpers Waiting Staff of the club. According to an advertisement at the club, they are also available for hire on a temporary basis Animated brooms Janitorial staff of the club. Mr. Burns The club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the theater down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show, since Jack's conract tates that the club stays open only for as long as the show goes on. The Creeper The club's greedy landlord, who often attempts to shut the theater down for his own personal gain by sabotaging the show, since Jack's contract states that the club the club stays open only for as the show goes on.. House of Kids Locations Foyer The front hall of the club is accesible via glass double doors from the street. Here guests may converse among themselves or the Mayor of Townsville that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guests waiting to be seated. Bart can usually be found here greeting visitors personally - often with a handshake. Daphne works at a reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theater area, helping guests to book reservations or assist with any requests they may have. Outside, Madelyn Dinkley asists visitors in parking their cars at a nearby lot owned by the club. Resturant/Theatre Arguably the busiest area of the club, this wide, spacious area has at least thirty tables that can seat over lots of people. Given the wide variety of clientele at the club, which includes Scoutmaster Lumpus/Slinkman & The Grim, the amount of seating at the club could vary widly at times. Homer & Shaggy and the Handy Helpers waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of Bille, Mike and Tre. THere is also a huge TV Screen background to show cartoons. Jack often hosts the night's events on-stage. Backstage This area behind the stage is restricted only to club staff and performers hired by the club. Located here are staff offices, dressing rooms, storage rooms and an employee rest area. This area has direct access to the club's kitchen. The back enterance to the club and the door to the prop room are also located here. Mage is often seen here using PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing guest star performers to the stage. Kitchen All types of ingredients and cooking equipment can be found here to cater to the wide and, often exotic palates of the club's clientele. There is is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods, ITchy & Scratchy works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests, but he sometimes eats said dishes before they reach the tables. Control Room From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theater area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons is stored here as well. Through a window that overlooks the resturant/theater area, Horace operater the lights, the loudspeakers and various record players (l.e. DVD) to show cartoons at Marge's direction. Prop Room Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. props from all of Jack Animation can be found here, including magical items such as Samson's Hairbrush and the Swan Princess. The prop room is so large that one could get lost for days unless one took Scooby & Maggie along as a guide Hhowever, Jack and his friends usually have little trouble navigating in the prop room. Characters by movie/TV show *Classic Jack Cartoons and Comic Books: Jack Wiley-Halm, Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Arthur, D.W., Buster, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, The Creeper, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Madelyn Dinkley, Groundskeeper Wille, Lindsey Naegle, Krusty the Clown Abraham Simpson, Patty & Selma Bouvier, Agnes Skinner, The Nahasapeemapetilon Family, Edna Krabppel, Seymour Skinner, Hans Moleman, Otto Mann, Wiseguy, The Flanders Family, Green Day, Moe Szslak, Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Itchy & Scratchy, Poochie, Milhouse Van Houten, Martin Prince, Ralph Wiggum, Clancy Wiggum, Jimbo Jones, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball, Muffy, Francine, Binky, Brain, Scrappy-Doo, Alvin and the Chimunks, and The Chipettes. *The Jack Show: Coming Soon! They're More Coming Soon! Production The Theme Song is performed by Brain Setzer. Category:Jack Shows